WO Publication No. 2010/150459 discloses a light emitting module in which a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements formed of LEDs are arrayed on a support substrate, and each of the semiconductor light emitting elements is integrally covered with a fluorescent substance resin layer such that the surface of a fluorescent substance resin layer emits light.